List of programs broadcast by The BOX (South Korea)
This is the list of the programs that is broadcast by the South Korean TV Channel The BOX. Programs Current & Former Programs Programs from The BOX (main channel) Music Programs *New At BOX *BOX Hits *BOX K-Pop *BOX Top 50 *Hot Music *Weekend Hot Music *Every Music *Every Korean Music *Today's Hot Hits *Today's Top Hits *Today's Top 10 *Music Video Top 10 *Gaon Chart Top 10 *Hanteo Chart Top 10 *Melon Chart Top 10 *Social Chart Top 10 *Trending Top 10 *The Pulse : Music Talk Show (Music Talk Show; Airs Everyday) *The Loop : New Music (Music Show; Airs Everyday) *Morning Time *Afternoon Beats *Evening Rules *Nighttime Party *Classic Hits *BOX Live *BOX At Night *BOX's Hot Girls *BOX's Hot Boys *BOX's Hot Girl Groups And Bands *BOX's Hot Boy Groups And Bands *BOX's Hot Mixed Groups And Bands *Trot And Ballad Beats *Throwback Time - 2000s *Throwback Time - 1990s *Throwback Time - 1980s *Throwback Time - 1970s *Music BOX (Airs on Mondays) (Music Show; Airs Monday) *New Music At BOX (Music Show just like TRL or Top of the Pops; Airs Wednesday) *BOX International Music Festival (Held Annually on May and November) *BOX International Summer Festival (Held Annually on Summer) *BOX Super Concert (Held on Winter and Summer) *BOX Music Festival (Held on Winter) Entertainment and Variety Programs Aired since 1992. Depending when a variety show is ending a season and it will be replaced in their slot. *Korea's Got Talent (Korean Version of Got Talent) (Airs Thursday) *Wheel of Fortune Korea (Korean Version of Whell of Fortune) (Airs Saturday) *Jeopardy! Korea (Korean Version of Jeopardy!) (Airs Sunday) *Dancing with the Stars Korea (Korean Version of Dancing with the Stars and Strictly Come Dancing) (Airs Monday) *Dancing on Ice Korea (Korean Version of Dancing on Ice) (Airs only at Winter; at Tuesday) *Korean Idol (Korean Version of Idol) (Airs Tuesday) *Survivor Korea (Korean Version of Survivor) (Airs only at Summer; at Monday) *Big Brother Korea (Korean Version of Big Brother) (Airs Saturday) *Celebrity Big Brother Korea (Korean Version of Celebrity Big Brother) (Airs Sunday) *Masterchef Korea (Korean Version of Masterchef) (Airs Tuesday) *BOX Talk (Talk Show; Airs Everyday) News Programs *BOX News Celebrity Programs *MYGIRLS TV *Scooter TV *Sheffield Nation TV Programs from ETN Simulcast from ETN Korea. It airs sometimes. *Brave Reporter : Behind The Fact *ETN Show Up *Ennis Tour *Return to Entertainment Section *Youngsik is Special *Indyya *Unnie's Tour *Star Interview *Woman Talk Talk *Romantic Truck *We Have A Dream *Shinhanhantan *Idol Encyclopedia Ashok *MU TALK *The Show Then That Expression *Stand Up *Again Music BOX *Norm & Hip *IndyYA *Mom Hedgehog *A Meal of Dignity *Challenge *New Entertainment Station *I'll Touch You *Mom's Spring Day *Life In Go *Planman *Brave Journalists *Shisin Road *Godly Wisdom *Samda Cafe Road *Find Paldo Map *Birth Of A Married Woman *Hiking With You *Noble *Asia International Youth Film Festival Special Programs *BOX ETN Music Awards (BEMA) (Held Anually; on November or December) *BOX ETN Awards (BEA) (Held Anually; on June, July or August) *BOX ETN Entertainment Awards (BEEA) (Held Anually; on October or November) Kids, Teens and Youth Programs All dubbed in Korean. Known as BOX Kids. *6teen *Adventure Time *Almost Naked Animals *Angel's Friends *Angelo Rules *Bakugan Battle Brawlers *Ben 10 (Reboot) *Blue Water High *Big Time Rush *Chowder *Code Lyoko *Code Lyoko: Evolution *Connor Undercover *Dance Academy *Degrassi High *Degrassi Junior High *Degrassi: The Next Class *Degrassi: The Next Generation *Game Shakers *Generator Rex *Grojband *H2O: Just Add Water *Hannah Montana *Henry Danger *Hot Wheels Battle Force 5 *Jimmy Two-Shoes (Jimmy Cool) *Johnny Test *Kid Vs. Kat *iCarly *LazyTown *League of Super Evil *Life With Derek *Mako: Islands Of Secrets (Mako Mermaids) *Martin Mystery *Max Steel *M.I. High *Monster Buster Club *My Knight and Me *Nerds and Monsters *Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu *Numb Chucks *Oscar's Oasis *Phineas and Ferb *ReBoot *Sam & Cat *Scaredy Squirrel *Sidekick *Slugterra *SpongeBob SquarePants *Stoked *Sushi Pack *Regular Show *Teen Titans Go! *Tom and Jerry *Tom & Jerry Kids *Tom and Jerry Tales *Totally Spies! *Transformers: Armada *Transformers: Cybertron *Transformers Cyberverse *Transformers: Energon *Transformers Prime *Transformers: Robots in Disguise *The Adventures Of Kid Danger *The Amazing World Of Gumball *The Elephant Princess *The Fairly OddParents *The Kids of Degrassi Street *The Loud House *The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack *The Next Step *The Powerpuff Girls (Reboot) *The Tom and Jerry Show *The Thundermans *Thomas & Friends *Unikitty! *Victorious *Winx Club *Yin Yang Yo! *Zip Zip *Zoey 101 Adult & Night Programs All dubbed in Korean. Airs mostly at BOX At Night block on BOX Kids. *Aqua Teen Hunger Force *American Dad! *Bob's Burgers *Family Guy *How Its Made *King of the Hill *Robot Chicken *Squidbillies *The Cleveland Show *The Simpsons Category:Program lists Category:The BOX (South Korea)